


Dr. Rodney's Science Corner [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by Punk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Dr. Rodney's Science Corner [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dr. Rodney's Science Corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:02:19
  * **File type:** MP3 (2 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

    * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cnecu6zj2zqgjsn/sciencecorner.mp3/file)

### Credits

    * **Text:** [_Dr. Rodney's Science Corner_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246)
    * **Author:** Punk
    * **Reader:** aethel
    * **Cover artist:** aethel
    * **Images:** [by VideoPlasty](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Retro_TV_Vector.svg), [by European Southern Observatory](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:ESO_-_Milky_Way.jpg)
    * **Music:** [Rocket Science by VISITORS](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Visitors/Demo_EP_1104/VISITORS_-_05_-_Rocket_Science)




End file.
